A mouse is used to control a cursor on a computer screen in order to operate the computer. Since 1968, the United States has produced the world's first mouse. After then, the mouse is applied to paper processing operations, video games, industrial drawings, drawing design or media production. Consequently, the mouse has become an indispensable part of the computer system. In the early stage, the mouse uses a trackball to detect the displacement of the mouse. With increasing development of science and technology, an optical module or a laser module is used to detect the displacement of the mouse in order to enhance the working efficiency. Moreover, for increasing the functionality and convenience of the mouse, the earliest wired single-button mouse is gradually evolved into the modern wireless multi-button roller mouse. For complying with different industrial needs or personal preferences, various electronic manufacturers have begun to create a variety of mouse devices with different shapes in order to meet the operation requirements of different users. Consequently, people pay much attention to the comfort and sensitivity of pressing or operating the left button, the right button and the middle button.
In addition to the left button and the right button, a roller of the mouse is another kind of button that is frequently used by the user of the computer. For example, by rotating the roller, the function of browsing web pages or moving the cursor is achieved. Alternatively, by pressing the roller, a middle button signal is generated or the function of switching different operation mode is achieved. For increasing the convenience and comfort of operating the roller, a roller module of an input device is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. 1448928. In the roller module, a recess or a hollow slot of the roller is equipped with one or two different toothed surfaces. When a swinging arm is contacted with one of the toothed surfaces, the rotation of the roller generates different tactile feels. Moreover, a hyper-fast roller structure of a mouse is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. M498914. A tooth part and a stopping rod are installed in the roller module. In case that the stopping rod is pushed by a torsion spring, the stopping rod is in close contact with the tooth part. When a button linked with the stopping rod is operated by the user, the roller is switched between a hyper-fast scrolling mode and an ordinary scrolling mode. However, the conventional technologies still have some drawbacks. For example, only some default scrolling modes are provided for the user to switch the operation mode of the roller. Moreover, the consumers cannot adjust the default scrolling modes according to their requirements or the preferences. Consequently, the consumer has to spend more time in searching the suitable mouse. If the mouse is not suitable, the working efficiency is deteriorated.
For allowing the mouse roller button to comply with different users, there is a need of providing a mechanism for finely tuning the mouse roller.